ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Exeunt Omnes
"Exeunt Omnes" is the eighth and finale episode on the sixth season on Oz. Episode biography Lionel Kelsch is caught and the chain begins to unlink as Henry Stanton tells Tim McManus about him. Former administrator Martin Querns returns to Oz as warden. James Devlin is accused of being involved in the deaths of Mayor Loewen and Leo Glynn, among others. Prior to the pending investigation, he fires Tim McManus from Em City. Martin Querns of course plans to make waves. Stella Coffo's return to the library gives hope to both Bob Rebadow and Pablo Rosa. Agamemnon Busmalis' petition to artificially inseminate Norma Clark is denied. Claire Howell discovers that she is pregnant. Paroled inmate Jackson Vahue returns to lecture the younger prisoners and has an uncomfortable reunion with Dave Brass, Dave Brass goes completely nuts and tries to kill Jackson Vahue (playing ball again) after Jackson Vahue snubs him. He's arrested and sent away. Sister Pete and Ray Mukada track down Jaz Hoyt's birth mother, Jaz Hoyt reveals to Ray Mukada the mystery of what happened to Jeremiah Cloutier, but pays a price. Zahir Arif doesn't live up to the Muslims' expectations. Carmen "Chico" Guerra's overdose on "Destiny" throws a kink in Alonzo Torquemada's plans; the Aryans persuade Cathy Jo Cutler to end her visits with Miguel Alvarez, who receives more bad news from the new head of the parole board, making him ripe for Alonzo Torquemada's drugs & sexual advances. Lemuel Idzik's death penalty sentence is over-turned and he returns to Em City; Suzanne Fitzgerald asks Seamus O'Reily to visit Cyril O'Reily before he is executed, but he is more interested in getting rid of Jahfree Neema and ends up in the hospital ward; Dr. Gloria Nathan comforts Ryan as Cyril is finally executed. James Robson is transferred to HIV Unit F. Vern Schillinger's sister visits with news of their father; the prison production of "Macbeth" finally debuts, and Vern Schillinger suffers the same fate as his character, Tobias Beecher's rejections finally drives Chris Keller over the edge, but not before a package arrives, causing the entire prison to be evacuated. Deceased *'Jeremiah Cloutier': Buried behind a wall for months. *'Jaz Hoyt': Stabbed to death by a unknown biker. *'Cyril O'Reily': Executed by Electric Chair. *'Vernon Schillinger': Accident stabbed to death by Tobias Beecher. *'Chris Keller': Committed suicide by throwing himself off a railing. *'6 Aryans & 2 Correctional Officers': All died after exposure to an unknown substance while sorting mail. Casts & Stars Starring *Miguel Alvarez as Miguel Alvarez *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn (RIP) *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill (RIP) *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Mason Adams as Hoyt's Father *Betty Lynn Buckley as Suzanne Fitzgerald *Robert John Burke as Special Agent Pierce Taylor *Bobby Cannavale as Alonzo Torquemada *Reg E. Cathey as Warden Martin Querns *Anthony Chisholm as Burr Redding *Kevin Conway as Seamus O'Reily *Rick Fox as Jackson Vahue *Joel Grey as Lemuel Idzik *Zeljko Ivanek as Governor James Devlin *Simon Jones as Judge Mason Kessler *Patti LuPone as Stella Coffo *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Morfogen as Robert Rebadow *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Becky Ann Baker as Greta Schillinger *Robert Clohessy as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Roxanne Hart as Jessica Kirk *Peter James Francis as Jahfree Neema *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon Busmalis *Ellen McElduff as Eleanor O'Connor *MuMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Kristin Rohde as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *Otto Sanchez as Carmen "Chico" Guerra *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Casting *Andrea Anders as Donna Degenhart *Jerome Preston Bates as Correctional Officer Travis Smith *Peter Benson as Reporter *Tim Brown as Correctional Officer Jason Armstrong *Marilyn Chris as Mrs. Oppenheimer *Antoni Cornacchione as Frank Urbano *Carl DiMaggio as Correctional Officer Len Lopresti *Cyrus Farmer as Correctional Officer Adrian Johnson *Mtume Gant as Reggie Rawls *Jay Harris as Commissioner Douglas *Andrew Heckler as Noel Behn *Tony Hoty as Lionel Kelsch *Christopher Neal Jackson as Perry Loftus *Ray Karl as Officer *Malik as Kenaniah Maxwell *Gary Perez as Luis Ruiz *Amie Quigley as Cathy Jo Cutler *Michael Rivera as Pablo Rosa *Blake Robbins as Correctional Officer Dave Brass *Philip V. Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Evan Seinfield as Jaz Hoyt *Casey Siemaszko as Detective Tarnowski *Hank Wagner as Stein *Thomas G. Waites as Henry Stanton Notes *100-Minute Series Finale. *The title Exeunt Omnes (Latin for "all go out") is a stage term indicating that all characters exit the stage. *This episode was narrated by deceased inmate Augustus Hill. *After Lionel Kelsch is caught, he gives up C.O. Johnson, who is arrested. Adrian Johnson then rats out Perry Loftus. *Claire Howell is pregnant by an inmate -- her best guess is that it's latino. *Hoyt tells Sister Pete that the Bikers carried off Jeremiah Cloutier's body. He tells Ray Mukada where the body is and Ray uncovers the body, bricked behind a wall. He blesses the body and replaces the bricks. *After Ray rebukes Mrs. Kirk's passes, she allows a biker to kill Hoyt while she watches from the doorway. *During the play, Keller gives Beecher a real knife and Beecher unknowingly stabs and kills Schillinger. Querns rules his death accidental. *Keller throws himself off the Em City second story when Beecher refuses to be with him. *Keller had a package of anthrax sent to the prison, which kills two C.O.'s and all of the Aryan prisoners working in the mail room. *McManus says that the prison is being evacuated temporarily, but that they will be back one day.... Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes